Stand in the Rain
by allienicole16
Summary: Takes place during new moon but goes in a whole other direction. Inspired by the song Stand in the Rain by Superchick. R


**Authors Note: So I'm rereading New Moon and was struck with inspiration. Well New Moon and the song 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick inspired this. Ne ways so it's really sad but i hope you guys like it. Enjoy and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**

* * *

Stand in The Rain:**

**BPOV:**

I walked across the wet grass as the thoughts went through my mind. Moments that seemed so perfect and so forever…moments I'd spent in my months with him. Moments were all I had to remember him by and even those were fading faster than I liked. Without him I felt like nothing…I felt worse than nothing most of the time. The only time I EVER felt anything anymore was in Jacob's arms, but he was gone now. He'd been taken from me in the most violent and cruel of ways. I had begged her to take me instead of him and she'd seen joy in this. She'd come to kill me but instead she took him. Afterwards she called it justified. How is taking an innocent person's life justified? I'd chased her across the meadow, screaming that she had to take me and not him. She hadn't listened one bit…instead she'd laughed in my face before knocking me to the ground and leaving. It was in that moment that I realized that I'd lost everything. I didn't cry though…I hadn't cried once in the past year and half. Not when he'd left and not when Jacob was taken away from me. I couldn't let myself go there just yet…I feared I wouldn't be able to stop if I did.

I stared down at the water below and watched as it crashed against the rocks that surrounded it. This was not how I planned to go. I had originally planned to live forever in his arms and once he was gone the plan was to grow old with my family beside me. Now I had nothing left to give…no one left to be around. I'd all but driven my parents away at this point. They tried to help me but to no avail. I'd given up and they'd seen it happen before their very eyes. My father had talked of having me taken away but my mother quickly dismissed the idea. Being around family was what I needed…or so they thought. What I really needed they couldn't give me. What I needed had walked away from me so long ago that I barely remembered him at all. I looked up at the sky and remembered the last time I'd been here. Jacob had been showing me what cliff diving was and I'd been anxious to give it a try some day. I just didn't realize that I'd be doing it without him. I shook the memories away and took a deep breath. I walked closer to the edge and that's when I heard it.

"Giving up so easily?"

**

* * *

EPOV:**

A year and half…that was longer than anyone had given me. But I was a man on a mission. I was determined to find the red haired witch and put an end to her little games. Thanks to Alice I learned that Victoria was holding a grudge against Bella and that she'd do anything to see her gone. With this knowledge I hunted Victoria down. I followed her across the globe before finally catching up with her outside of Rome. The things she showed me broke my heart. She'd already gotten to my Bella. I saw images of my Bella in pain, begging Victoria to take her instead of someone else. I saw Bella on the ground begging for death and Victoria denying her over and over again. I felt myself fall to the ground as I watched Bella give up before my eyes. What had happened to the girl I loved? I looked to Victoria for an answer and she only laughed in my face.

"You left your mate Edward and I found her."

"What did you do to her?"

"I took something precious from her…a brother I suppose. I took him from her while she watched."

I killed her in less than two seconds after she said that.

As I watched her burn in the fire before me I thought about what I'd done to Bella. I'd walked away from her…I'd even gone so far as to lie about my true feelings for her…and for what? I had accomplished nothing from this action. She wasn't safe as I thought she would be. No she was far from it. I felt the venom fill my mouth as I thought of the vampire I'd just killed and the hatred I felt towards her. She'd destroyed Bella in those few moments she spent with her. I had no idea what had been left behind but in that moment I was determined to get to her. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and opened it without checking the I.D. I had a good idea who it was.

"It's about time. But you have to hurry."

"Where is she?"

"First beach…I know we can't go there, but…Edward you have to get to her." Alice said as I ran towards the ocean.

"What is she doing?"

"Edward I think she's going to jump. She hasn't made up her mind yet but she's thinking about it."

I put the phone back in my pocket and swam towards land.

**

* * *

BPOV:**

"You're not really here." I said as I stared down at the water again.

"I'm here Bella." He said as I heard him walk up behind me.

I felt the pain start to build in my chest as I tried to fight it off. "No you're not…you're gone…you left…everyone left." I said as I heard the pain escape through my voice.

"Bella," He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to find the emptiness that I always found when my mind played dirty little tricks on me. I didn't think I could handle it if I did.

He gently pulled me to face him and I shut my eyes quickly.

"You're not really here. Stop doing this to me. I don't want to be teased anymore."

"Bella, love I'm real. I promise I'm really here." He put his hands against my cheeks and I felt how cold and hard he was.

I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me. I felt the tears that had been threatening to escape fall from my eyes as I looked at him. I put my hand up to his face and felt his hard skin.

"It's so real…almost better than a dream." I whispered as he laughed.

"I'm not a dream Bella. I promise."

"You can't be Edward…Edward doesn't want me anymore." I said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against my lips.

"Lies my Bella…all lies." He said as my lips started to quiver.

I finally looked into his eyes and saw all his love and devotion to me…a look that I'd gotten familiar with in my dreams…however there was something else there that I wasn't prepared for. I felt my heart break as I registered the sadness and regret that lingered in his eyes. My Edward was really standing in front of me.

"Edward?" I said as he smiled down at me.

That's when I lost it. I fell to the ground and let the sobs take over me. He fell with me and cradled me as I crumbled in his arms. I cried for the pain that I'd been holding in since he walked away from me. I cried for Jacob who didn't deserve to die and who I missed more than anything. I cried for the girl I had once been and who now felt like a total stranger. I cried for my parents who felt like their daughter was already dead and just going through the motions. I cried for my friends who had watched me die slowly in front of them before finally giving up all together. I cried until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore. Through all of it he held me, whispering soothing words here and there to comfort me.

I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes as he stared down into mine.

"I'm sorry…Bella I don't care how long it takes me…I don't care if it takes me forever…I will make this up to you. I will do anything to make you better."

I wiped my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"Just you being here…that's all I need." I said as I felt him sigh against me before wrapping his arms lightly around me. I pulled away from him and stood tall as the rain came crashing down around me. He looked up at me as I held my hand out to him. He took my hand as he stood and wrapped his fingers around mine. We walked towards his car and I knew…everything was going to be alright for the first time in a long time.

_**

* * *

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

* * *

**_


End file.
